This invention relates to rack mounting techniques for computer enclosures.
In commercial settings, multiple computer enclosures are sometimes mounted in a vertical rack structure. This technique is referred to as xe2x80x9crack mounting,xe2x80x9d and is most frequently used with server-type computers that are accessed remotely via a network. Most rack structures include four vertical corner posts. Several pairs of horizontal sliding rail assemblies are attached to the corner posts to create slots or drawers in which the computer enclosures are received.
Although most rack structures are built to comply with an Electronics Industry Association (xe2x80x9cEIAxe2x80x9d) standard, the EIA standard specifies only a few of the features and dimensions that constitute a rack. Consequently, many of the features and dimensions of commercially available rack structures are xe2x80x9cnon-standard.xe2x80x9d That is, they differ substantially from one manufacturer to another. For this reason, a sliding rail assembly supplied by one manufacturer typically cannot be mounted in a rack supplied by another manufacturer.
It would be desirable to have a sliding rail assembly that could be mounted in racks supplied by a variety of different manufacturers.
A sliding rail assembly according to the invention is adjustable and adaptable so that it may be installed into a variety of different kinds of rack structures. In one aspect, an adjustable mounting flange is disposed on at least one of the two ends of the rail assembly. The adjustable mounting flange may be translated along the axis of the rail so that the length of the rail assembly adjusts to fit rack structures having various depths. In another aspect, two or more hooks are disposed on the rail assembly and extend orthogonally away from the rail so that the rail assembly may be hung on a rack structure while the assembly is being installed into the rack. The hooks are removable so that the rail assembly will fit into racks having narrow widths. In a third aspect, mounting adapters are provided for the mounting flanges so that the rail assembly may be mounted into racks whose corner posts have either round mounting holes or square mounting holes. In an embodiment, the mounting adapters take the form of a centering washer. In a fourth aspect, adjustable securing tabs are provided for mounting on at least one of the sides of a computer enclosure. The securing tabs engage the front corner posts of the rack structure, thereby preventing the rail and the enclosure from sliding out of the rack. The securing tabs may easily be removed and replaced so that they can be mounted at more than one location on the side of the computer enclosure. In this manner, the securing tabs are adjustable so that they accommodate rack structures having various depths.